Troubled Teen
by amber'xx
Summary: Harvey Graham forever getting in trouble. How will he manage when he gets sent to Elm Tree? What trouble will he get into?
1. Under Arrest

'You do not have to say anything but if you do, this may be used against you. Do you understand?' A man screamed pinning me down onto the concrete. He wasn't happy about something that's for sure. I squirmed underneath him trying to squirm free, he digged his bony knee deeper into my back. My cheek pressed against the cold concrete.

I'm Harvey Graham, 15 years old. Right now I had no idea why I was being dragged through the street. For all I knew I was peacefully sleeping on a park bench, and then this man rudely interrupted typical.

'What's your name son?' A new man wearing a yellow florescent vest asked. Holding my arms behind my back and strapping tight handcuffs around my wrists. A normal 15 year old would be terrified about being handcuffed, but for me this was completely normal.

'Harvey' I grunted kicking my feet against the floor. 'Harvey WHAT' He demanded his wet spit spraying in my cut face.

'Graham' I replied quickly not wishing to receive another face full of spit. 'You been in a police station before by any chance?' He asked shaking his head. 'Could say that' I smirked.

'What have I done?' I questioned as I was pushed down onto a wooden chair.

'Assault' I heard a voice call behind me. I turned my head. 'Are you joking me?' I exploded. There stood Steve, my soon to be step dad and my mum who rushed towards me.

'Who are you?' The police officer asked scribbling down some notes.

'I'm his mum' Mum cried. She then turned to Steve who had a smug grin covering his vile face. Even looking at him made me feel sick.

'I thought this would have just scared him... I didn't think he would be arrested?' Mum screamed flapping her arms around in panic.

It soon dawned on me. It was Steve; he had said I had assaulted him. Earlier in the day I had smashed him in the face with my fist, none slapped my mum. I wish she would just see how much of a controlling freak he really was.

'Bastard' I commented despite my hands being handcuffed behind my back I still had full use of my feet and head. I lurched forward planting my head against Steve's chin sending him hurtling backwards against the wall.

* * *

><p>I shivered wow was these cells cold. I didn't mean to smash my head that hard against Steve it was the momentum you see. It was a bleak room I was huddled in the corner on the makeshift bed trying to get warm. I shouldn't have been in here Steve should have. It had been a long day, I just wanted some sleep. So I settled the paper thin blanket down, resting my head against the wall and shutting my eyes.<p>

'Harvey' a man's voice called through the small slit in the door. I sat right up rubbing my eyes. 'Yes' I gulped.

He slung the chunky blue door open. And stepped inside with a small woman behind him, who wore large black glasses.

'What have I done now?' I asked rolling my eyes. 'You're not in trouble' the woman squeaked. 'Come with me Harvey, we have somewhere safe for you to sleep for the night' the woman told me putting her arm around my shoulder which I quickly shrugged off.

I could have argued back, but I wasn't in the mood. Anywhere was better than where I was now and it would only be for the night so what's the worse that could have happen. I leaped up through the cell door and followed the woman down one of the many narrow corridors. She led me out to outside the police station to where a small black ford awaited. She opened the door allowing me to slip inside.

'Everything's going to be alright, Elm Tree is only a 10 minute drive' She told me In a patronising tone.

Please leave a review:).


	2. Elm Tree

I had been awake for hours but I remained curled up on my make shift bed. I could hear soft muttering outside. I had no idea where I was, it must have been a care home but that's all I knew. It was an average room, red walls, bed, wardrobe... The bed beside me was empty, but had defiantly been slept in. 'Harvey' a female's voice called from outside the room.

'Come in' I mumbled scrambling to my feet. 'Afternoon' she smiled. A crowd of faces gathering behind her.

'Not now' she groaned pushing them away from the door before shutting it behind her.

'Good sleep?' She asked. She must have been in her early twenty's, short black hair tied back in a perfect ponytail.

'It was alright' I replied my eyes darting around the room which looked a lot different in this light then it did at 1am.

'Well its 12.30 you kind of missed breakfast, but If you want you go have a shower and I'll make you some toast' She asked opening the bedroom door.

I hesitated, I'lld never been the one to be nervous about anything before. This was completely different, I didn't belong here.

'It's alright' she smiled. I sighed before stepping out of the room ahead of me was a long narrow corridor with the odd door either side. One door had a large wooden plack that read 'Carmen's room' decorated with large pink feathers and sequins.

'Here you go, and my names Tracy by the way' she smiled putting a pile of folded clothes in my hands. I raised my eyebrow.

'These are Ricks, we'll get your clothes for you soon' she nodded.

'There's no need, I was only staying for the night...' I mumbled holding the folded clothes in my arms.

'We'll talk after' She replied pointing to a blue door which I assumed must have been the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I dared to glance in the full length mirror which stood in the corner of the bathroom. I had jeans which were dangling on the floor under me. I yanked them up, it was no use I wasn't exactly tall for my age. I hadn't realised in till now how bad the cuts on my face actually were. Boy had Steve done some damage. I had one long cut down my nose which probably looked worse now as it scabbed. My brown fringe scooped down my forehead covering one of my brown eyes I shoved it up biting down on my bottom lip.<p>

'GET OUT' I heard a voice yell which sent me tumbling backwards. 'OI' they continued to yell bashing on the door. I rushed towards the door yanking it open sending a girl hurtling inside. She starred at me, and I glared back. She was around my age maybe a bit younger, brown wavy hair and unusual blue streaks.

'Who are you?' She asked looking at my cut face. 'What's it to you' I reply bluntly before pushing past her and rushing down the corridor.

'Ah there you are, toast, yeah?' A large coloured woman with colourful hair bands and a large flowery blouse asked. She was the woman who I had met when I first came early this morning. Gina, I think her name was.

* * *

><p>'Is there a problem?' I asked as I was herded into the kitchen area where Tracy, another man which I met last night, and a bunch of kids awaited sat round the table eating lunch watching my every move.<p>

'Yeah I have a problem actually' one boy piped up, he must of been around my age longish brown hair which was chin length. 'What?' I asked puzzled.

'One, get out of my room' 'Two, get your own clothes' He sighed putting his feet up on the chair where I was about to sit.

'Rick move your feet' Tracy ordered heading over with a plate of buttered toast. He grunted before sliding his feet off the chair. I slumped down.

'Hello' a small girl with blonde hair tied back smiled biting into her ham sandwich. Another girl with long dark brown hair giggled.

'Hi...' I mumbled crunching into my first piece of toast. As I took the final bite, the middle aged man appeared behind me.

'What's your favourite thing to have on toast?' A boy with black curly hair asked.

'Harvey a word' the man smiled taking the empty plate away from me.

I was led into a rectangle shaped room which had two desks at either end, a few filling cabinets. 'Take a seat' He smiled pulling out a black office chair.

'What's this about?' I asked just wanting to get to the point as he opened his mouth before closing it again.

'Hayley called...' Hayley, who the hell was Hayley, I continued to listen. Spinning around on the office chair like a 8 year old.

'Your social worker...' He explained looking at my confused face.

'Woah, what?' I asked. A social worker...

'Right now It would be better if you stayed here for a while' I glanced at him he must be joking!

'No you're alright' I smiled sarcastically getting to my feet.

'It's not optional Harvey' He sighed pulling out a folder which had a large white sticker covering it which read Harvey Graham's file.

'I don't think so...' I grunted pulling the folder of the desk. No way was there being a folder that contained my private information that other people could help themselves too.

'Harvey, give it back' He ordered. I threw it across the table before storming out. This couldn't be right, I didn't belong here. My family wasn't exactly normal but care was somewhere for kids who had no parents. I climbed the large stairs holding onto the banister. 'Give us a hand?' Tracy asked yanking a bed frame along the corridor.

'I'm not staying long...' I sighed yanking the bed along the corridor and through the bedroom door which was a lot harder than it looked.

'Rick make space please' Tracy told him spinning his desk around.

'What are you doing, you said it was only for the night...Why can't he share a room with Johnny!' He protested pushing his desk back to its original position.

'Don't worry I don't want to be here either' I sighed narrowing my eyes. Tracy wedged the bed in place. 'Well I'll leave you two to bond' she smiled before slipping away.

Rick stared at me. I stared back. 'Right, If you're going to be staying then this is my half...' He pointed out walking up and down the room. 'Do not touch my stuff' He ordered.

'Whatever' I sighed slumping down onto my new bed.

'If any off my stuff goes missing they'll be trouble' He grunted sending me a death glare.

'Who's this?' I ask getting to my feet to pick up a silver photo frame.

'What part of my half, don't you understand' He shoots back yanking the frame away from me. 'Touchy arn't you' I laugh.

'It's my mum and dad. If you must know' He pipes up making me widen my eyes. 'So why don't you live with them then?' I ask curious.

'There in prision' He says back sternly. I drop my eyes. ' I dont know who or where my real dad is' I reply in an effort to fill the awkward silence.

'So when was this taken?' I ask picking the frame up again. 'Give it here...' He replies quickly trying to grab it from my hands. I laugh throwing it up in the air. 'Harvey, Rick' A boy asks appearing in the doorway.

SMASH- I gulp the frame being shattered across the carpet as it smashed against the wooden desk. 'Well It's only a frame' I try and reason, putting on a nervous grin.


	3. All alone

OK. Yesterday hadn't exactly gone to plan. Rick had gone ballistic; Tracy had done her best to patch up the frame. I hadn't spoken to Rick since yesterday. I tried to say sorry, as I realised just how much that photo meant to him but he just ignored me.

'BREAKFAST' I heard Gina's voice echo through the walls. I grunted rolling out of bed and trudging out down the corridor towards the stairs. I was stopped by Tyler. 'None likes you because of what you did to Rick' He informed me before strolling off.

I shook my head and jumped down the stairs, walking into the kitchen area. Where the smoke alarm was beeping. 'SHUT UP' Tracy yelled, despite the fire alarm not being to hear her. I grabbed the tea towel and waved it in front of the alarm it quieting to nothing.

'Thank you' Tracy sighed in relief and she chucked the black pieces of toast in the bin. I nodded sitting down beside Rick and Carmen. I received several glares of the other kids. I guessed they were friends of Rick. I didn't care I refused to look at them and focused on eating my cereal.

'So Mike, when does it leave?' Tyler asked as Mike plopped himself down.

'Tyler-'Mike barked. 'What just a question?' He shoots back smugly smiling at me.

'As soon as possible' I pipe up. 'Good' Rick mutters.

'Harvey, we've spoke about this things need to get sorted before' Mike explained.

I pushed my cereal forward the contents splashing against the table. Storming out of the kitchen, bumping into Gina.

'Harvey, come back yeah?' She asked. I pushed past her spiriting up the stairs and jumping under the bed covers.

I was fuming, they didn't know me. I quickly grabbed my black sack full of my clothes and grabbed one of Rick's checked backpacks shoving my creased clothes inside, I wasn't staying where I wasn't wanted. I quickly zipped the bag up chucking it over my back. And tiptoed out of the room. I headed down towards the kitchen listening in to the convosation.

'That wasn't very nice, Harvey didn't mean too' I heard Mike try to reason. 'Hes an idoit' I heard another kid laugh.

I walked along the wall making sure I was completely silent before coming to the large door. I pulled it open, slowly, slowly I thought as I pulled the door to a close behind me. BANG. The wind causing the door to slam. Shit, I thought sprinting away from the building, I sprinted around the corner. Which way now? I thought holding the bag in my hands. I threw my clothes around in the bag, pulling out my scratched phone. I pushed the buttons desperately. It was no use, the phone was dead I grunted shoving it back in. 'Harvey' I heard Tracy call.

I grabbed the bag, and sprinted. Sprinted down the road, I had no idea where I was going but I needed to get away. Get home... I reached a safe distance from Elm Tree. And lunged over taking deep breaths in. I never realised how unfit I was. I crawled along the street and came to somewhere I recognised Town Centre. I bit down on my lip, trying to think about which way now. I headed forward past the familiar shop fronts. I headed down the concrete steps, and the streets ahead of me became more familiar to me. I sighed in relief, not far now.

I finally found my street. 'Brownmead Close' I smiled as I reached my house. It was even better when I realized Steve's car wasn't there. Maybe mum had finally chucked that idiot out. It was a small two bedroom house, it wasn't the biggest but it was home. I took a deep breath in before tapping on the dark blue door. No reply. I waited and waited. I sighed; trust none to be in when I decided to visit.

I climbed over the wooden gate scratching at my bare arms falling down onto the grass. I head round to the dodgy back window yanking it open and slipping my body inside. Kicking off the photo frames in the windows, I jump down from the window sill. I raised my eyebrow, where had everything gone? The living room was almost empty I picked up a photo frame, it was me and mum I quickly slipped it into my bag before heading upstairs to investigate further. I turned to Mum's room.

'What?' I asked out loud. Rushing towards the white wardrobe and slinging the doors open. All which was inside was a small orange skirt. I fell back onto her bed. The familiar smell, I breathed in. I understand how Steve would have happily left me with a bunch of strangers but mum? I was all on my own I had none.


	4. Finding out the truth

I laid spread out across mum's bed. My eyes up at the ceiling. She must just have gone on holiday or something I mean she wouldn't actually leave me would she? My eyes stung, my head throbbed.

'HARVEY' I heard a voice call from outside the front of the house. I jumped. Pulling my head up to look out of the window. It was Mike, I sighed heading out the room wiping my sleeve across my face. Crawling back out of the window holding onto the bag, and appearing out the front of the house.

'Harvey, what the hell were you thinking?' He barked. Yanking the car door open. 'Get in' I shook my head sliding inside the car.

We appeared back outside Elm Tree, I rushed from the car determined not to allow the other kids to see me. 'Office now' Mike yelled after me. I dodged past Johnny and Tee and pulled the office door shut behind me.

Mike headed in after me, sending me a death glare. I kept my head bowed sat on the black office chair opposite him kicking my feet against the floor.

'That was a stupid thing to do' Mike told me shaking his head. 'I don't belong here...' I choked.

'Where's my mum?' I mumbled my fringe covering my eyes.

'Harvey' Mike spoke seriously. My head jolted up 'Where is my mum?' I asked again my tone louder this time.

'The police- Steve committed a crime and... It's believed that he and your mum did a runner' Mike sighed.

'And you didn't think to tell me?' I exploded my eyebrows sinking, my palms sweating. He had no right. I knew Steve was wrong for my mum, why had she been so stupid!

'Harvey, please' He pleaded. 'No' I replied coldly. Getting to my feet grabbing the keys of the desk, shoving them in the filling cabinet. 'Harvey, give the keys back...' Mike ordered trying to grab them back, I elbowed him in the stomach sending him hurtling backwards, and I shoved the files out searching for mine. I finally came to it at the back. Yanking it out.

'Harvey!' Mike cried after me. I sprinted the folder in my hands keeping a good drip, smashing the door behind me and pushing past the other kids who were in fits of laughter. Gus screaming in horror as they interupted his piano time.

I reached my room. Well when I say my room, the room I was sleeping in it. I threw the file down and began ripping pieces out. I pulled one page out.

_Harvey Graham. 15. DOB; 26th September 1996._

_Harvey's stepdad is in serious trouble with the police. Harvey should not be told this. Steve has believed to have been taken part in over 5 robberies and has believed to have taken part in a murder._

_Harvey is very sensitive, and since is short stay at Elm Tree he has not made a good impression. He becomes offended very..._

I ripped the crumpled paper crushing it down in my palm. 'Harvey' Tracy gulped standing in the doorway, taking the file from my hands. She saw the panic in my eyes, 'It's OK' she reassured me.

'How about you get changed, I take this file back downstairs... Were going bowling later' she smiled shutting the door. I fell back down onto the bed just as Rick and Tyler walked in.

'Ew, your back' Tyler laughed. 'Just leave it Tyler' Rick sighed.

'Bar of galaxy?' Rick asked placing the bar of chocolate on the bed down beside me. What was the catch?

'Why are you being nice to me Rick?' I ask, astounded. 'You've not had it easy' Rick nodded before escorting Tyler out the room and shutting the door. I bit down on the soft chocolate.

'Sorry' Rick sighed pulling up the tape from the floor which separated his part and my part of the room.

'You coming bowling?' He continued to ask. I nodded, finishing off the last part of the chocolate.

'Friends?' He asked putting out his hand to shake. I sat up, shaking his hands. Maybe Rick wasn't all bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews so far, I have quite a few ideas for this:).**

I had now been at Elm Tree for 10 days. I hated to admit it but I was almost enjoying it.

'Who are you?' I ask casually ask I stroll into the lounge area. Frank and a brown haired boy standed propped up against the pool table. This brown haired, boy I didn't recognize.

'Liam' He replied placing the balls in the original position. I shrugged heading over to the table.

'I'll give you a game?' I asked picking up one of the pool cues. 'Me and Liam are playing' Frank mumbled.

'Nah, your alright Frank- I'll give you a go' Liam nodded grinning.

'CARMEN, I DON'T WANT TO WATCH THIS FASHION RUBBISH' Elektra cried pushing Carmen off the sofa grabbing the remote from her hand and wiggling about laughing.

'Harvey by the way' I nodded putting my body against the table I pulled the cue back before pushing it forward with all my might. Liam observed while Frank sulked in the corner.

'How about we make this more interesting?' Liam smiled raising an eye brow.

'Oh yeah, how much?' I asked. Trying to block out the screaming which was taking place behind me.

'Elektra, give it back!' Carmen cried, as Gus scribbled down notes.

'Hmm, a tenner?' Liam suggested leaning on the table. '20' I grinned spinning the stick around in my hand. I was fairly confident.

'Game on' Liam nodded, strutting around the table looking for a position.

* * *

><p>'RIGHTTTTTTTT' Gina screamed thumping into the living room and pulling the remote away from Elektra.<p>

'Either decide, or its antiques road show' she threatened.

I held my arm carefully on the pool table, making sure to hit the right position to make this final ball go in. I got this, and 20 quid was mind. I carefully pulled back and let go sending the white ball hurtling. The ball tormented me hitting against the side of the table before slowly rolling...

'YES' I jumped up and down. OH YES 20 POUND.

I danced around, throwing my arms up in the air. 'PAY UP' I demanded laughing.

'You're good' Liam admitted, his eyes dropping.

He placed his hand in a pocket and painfully pulled out a crisp twenty pound note. Slamming it down in my palm before sulking away Frank in toe.

'Impressive' Elektra nodded, finally had given in to allow Carmen to watch what she wanted.

'Ah it's nothing' I shrugged.

'Twenty pound, of the so called famous Liam O'Donovan trust me that's massive' she beamed.

'Fancy buying something of me?' She winked. I walked away; no way was I spending this well earned twenty on some crappy mp3 player or worse. I headed back to my room. I felt like it was more of my room now.

'Alright?' I ask strolling in and pulling out a chair to slump down on.

'Rick?' I asked, after a long silence.

'My parents... want me to visit them...' He sighed his head falling back against his pillow. I gulped.

'Whatcha gunna do?' I asked.

'No idea' He admitted shaking his head.

'Everyone deserves a second chance...' I sigh thinking of my own mum, possibly getting taken down due to the sick crimes that Steve committed.

'What would you do?' He asked, covering his face with his hand.

'What do you mean?' I ask surprised, what was he talking about?

'Well your mum and dad's in prison too...' He replied.

'He's not my dad, and my mum's not done anything wrong' I shake my head.

'How did you know anyway?' I demand. How did he know my private information...

'I...I...' He mumbled.

'Who?' I demanded. Knowing that there must have been someone behind it.

'Elektra...' He sighed. I got up and left the room quickly storming down the corridor I reached Elektra's door swinging it open.

* * *

><p>'Woah, what happened to a little privacy?' She laughed lying on her bed, listening to her iPod.<p>

'Oh, must of gone out the window like not spreading my PRIVATE information' I glared.

'Oh well...' Elektra laughed chucking her IPod down onto her bed. Not giving a care.

'Look at you, thinking your all that' I explode pointing at her, and letting out a cruel laugh.

'I am all that' She grinned sarcastically getting to her feet.

'Now if you don't mind, I have better things to do' she barked pushing me towards the door.

'Get off' I scream turning around and pushing her a little too furiously. She fell back smashing her head on the wooden desk at the side of her room. Her body dropping down like a sack of potatos.

'Elektra, this isn't funny get up' I let out a nervous laugh. A small puddle of blood appeared by her brown hair... She wasn't joking she was really hurt and I had done it... I was a monster.


	6. Chapter 6

'Elektra' I gasped bending down onto my knees. Wiggling my body towards hers which was sprawled out across her bedroom floor. My body shook, she looked pale almost live less. I'lld learnt a small amount of first aid at school how I wish I payed attention I grabbed a white cloth and dabbed against her head.

'Mike, Gina, Tracy' I yelled jumping up and heading for help. How could have this happened, I only meant to shove her a little bit and now. I jumped down the stairs bumping into Mike, who looked flustered.

'Mike, quick' I barked grabbing onto his arm.

'Not now Harvey' He sighed pushing me away and stomping up the stairs.

'It's Elektra she's hurt' I scream, Mike's head shooting up right and dashing past the bedroom doors. The odd kid popping there head out to see what all the noise was about.

* * *

><p>'I'm sorry' I mumbled, I generally was sorry. I'lld never been sorrier in my life. Guilt eating me alive.<p>

'What did I say? He should be kicked out?' Tyler piped up. I shook my head lowing my gaze to the floor. Not bearing to look anyone in the eyes and not being able to disagree.

'Harvey's not going anywhere. He understands what he did and just how serious it was' Mike spoke clear. I nodded in confirmation agreeing with every single word.

'Elektra's will be alright guys, so just give Harvey a chance?' Rick tried to reason once Mike had left the lounge.

'She might not be' Carmen mumbled, throwing her hair over her shoulder. My eyes darted back and forth from all the kids, each nasty word attacking me hitting at me like bullets.

'If you want I'll go' I screamed, everyone becoming silent and glaring at me.

'Yes'

'Don't be stupid'

'Bye'

'See you' came the replies. I completely understood why most of them seemed to hate my guts all over again. I hated myself; I shrugged before coolly walking over to the door and pulling it open. The worse thing I could done was allow them to know just how hurt I was.

'You're not going anywhere' Elektra sighed pushing past me to be greeted by screams and a bundle of kids on top of her.

'You're OK?' I observed as Elektra swung her feet up onto the coffee table. Like nothing had happened.

'Yeah, just got to wear this white thing around my head' she nodded flicking through the channels.

'I'm waiting' I gulped.

'For what?' She asked confused as she turned to a music channel.

'Revenge?' I questioned.

'It was an accident. Well I shouldn't have been spreading your private information. Call it quits' She laughs slipping a mint into her mouth.

I didn't know whether to believe her. Elektra, honestly thinking her telling a few people my business compared to what I did was quits. I walked from the lounge puzzled; the abuse stopped getting hurtled my way as everyone was distracted my the return of Elektra.

'You're lucky' Rick informed me as I slipped into the room unzipping my jacket as I became increasingly warm.

'I know' I nodded honestly.

'My dad pushed a man and he almost died' Rick announced. Startling me.

I opened my mouth before slamming it shut quickly. The room filled with silence.

'They want me to visit them in... Prison' Rick continued.

'Rick you don't have to tell me if you don't want to' I told him, seeing the pain in his face as he said the words.

'Despite everything I trust you... You and Tyler' Rick nodded.

I smile at him uneasily. 'Thanks, I guess'

'Sorry' Tracy appears in the doorway. 'Good news' she smiled slumping down onto the bottom of my bed. The word 'Good' makes my heart rate rocket.

'Is it about mum?' 'Is she OK?' I see myself babbling. Tracy's face sinks.

'You said good news?' I question.

'The good news is that the council found a new flat for Sapphire and therefore you can have her old room'

'Oh...' I shudder, my hopes smashing down around me.

'Sorry' Tracy sighs.

'Not your fault.' I put on a weak smile.

* * *

><p>'Here we are then' Tracy announces swinging the door open. It was nothing special, a box room basically. With a few basics...<p>

'Obviously you can decorate' Tracy laughed.

'I don't want to' I shake my head; If I decorated it then it would be my room. Which means that it's mine, which means that it's permanent. Which means there's no chance of seeing my mum. Living here till I'm old enough to leave.

'It'll make it seem more at home' she smiles, dumping down a few belongings of mine down onto the floorboards.

'This isn't home though' I mumble, placing my hands behind my head.

'Well, you could...'

'You don't get it do you?' I see myself screaming at Tracy. I instantly regret it, I don't like getting angry I don't I just can't stop myself.

'If you don't want to decorate that's fine' Tracy smiles, before hastily leaving the room.

I grunted falling down onto the floorboards. I hated myself, no wonder mum did a runner with me as her son. I placed my head between my legs, and sobbed. Frantically sobbed, hoping that the constant reminder of what a nasty human being I was would fade. It didn't.

**Bit depressing sorry! Please leave a review, I really feel like I'm in need of some constructive criticism(:**


End file.
